Ghostwriter, Chapter 7
by rikkisixx
Summary: continuation


Sam goes back to his place first to get some things and lock up, which gives you time to tidy up and make sure there's nothing embarrassing lying around. You throw on a Prince CD and start making dinner for you and Sam. You leave the door unlocked for him and he shows up about fifteen minutes later. He comes in and hears "Erotic City" blasting through your house. He finds you in the kitchen and says nothing but starts dancing along with you as you cook.

When the chorus hits, he gets right in your ear and sings along, "We can fuck until the dawn, makin' love 'til cherry's gone…" and nibbles on your neck. You keep cooking, dancing, and singing along and Sam keeps trying to distract you. The song changes and you start plating the meal.

As you turn to set the plates on the table, you look at Sam and ask, "do you think we can get through this meal without getting it on our faces for once?"

You set the plates down and sit at the table. Sam picks a chair and slides it right next to you. The two of you enjoy the meal together without incident. Afterwards, Sam takes the dishes over to the sink and rinses them off while you pack up the leftover food.

You both settle on the couch watching tv together and you think about how this is a glimpse into what your life could be like. The thought makes you emotional, and you catch yourself trying to hold back the tears. As if he knew, Sam pulls you in closer to him and you nuzzle against him. He strokes your hair at first, but his hand starts to wander, finding it's way to your breast, caressing them over your shirt. You follow suit, taking your hand and rubbing his upper thigh and grazing past the erection trapped in his jeans. You sit up and straddle him. He grabs your ass firmly and you kiss him hard. After a minute or two, he lifts you off of him and the two of you head into your bedroom. You sit on the edge of your bed and remove your shirt, he stands in front of you and does the same. He kicks his shoes into a corner as you start to undo your bra.

"Don't," he says, "let me do it."

You sit still and watch him remove his socks before he comes up to you, standing between your knees. He leans over and kisses your neck while he puts his arms around your back and undoes your bra clasp with ease. He gently pushes you to lay on your back and takes your nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it. Then over to the next one as you fumble with his belt. He stands back up and finishes removing his pants while you make fast work of removing the rest of your clothes. When you look back at him, he's fully naked and…

"Whoa." you didn't mean for it to come out, but… Sam is quite big.

He looks a little nervous but pulls your knees apart again and starts going down on you. He throws one of your legs over his shoulder and massages your clit with his tongue fast[,] and with perfect pressure. You climax quickly and sit straight up after. You scoot yourself back on the bed and pull him toward you.

"You sure?" he asks cautiously.

"Yeah, just go slow," you tell him.

He climbs over you and grabs his cock firmly so he can slide it into you gently. It hurts just a little[,] and you sigh as you relax your body to ease the pain. He starts to move forward on the bed, when…

"Ow!" you cry out.

He freezes and you start to giggle.

"Babe, you're on my hair."

"Oh shit, sorry!" He moves his hand and you pull on his shoulders again to let him know to move. He starts to thrust gently again and you moan softly.

He takes it nice and slow until you finally mutter for him to go faster. You clench yourself around him every forward thrust and he grunts in response. He continues his rhythm as he leans in closer to you and kisses your lips, then your neck, then back to your breasts. Your fingers start to dig into his back as you feel another orgasm coming on. You'd never been able to come from penetration alone, but Sam's cock is a perfect fit and hits every spot that counts.

It does start to hurt a little again, so you tell him to let you on top. He lays down and you crawl over him and slide him into you. Now you can control the depth and speed and really begin to let loose. Sam watches you intently as you ride him. He has his hands on your hips at first, then moves one hand to massage your clit as you grind. His fingers are a little rough to the touch but somehow feels perfect right now. You feel another wave of pleasure come over and now you feel totally ready for what you're about to ask.

You hop off him and before he can ask what you want, you get on all fours. "I like to finish this way."

He bites his lip and positions himself behind you. He pushes gently back into your cunt and you lay your face down onto the pillow, moaning loudly. He starts slow and steady again at first, but finally you can hardly take it anymore and you turn back to him.

"Harder, baby, fuck me hard!"

He speeds up and the two of you are making deep and guttural animalistic noises of pleasure, when finally Sam says those magical words, "Fuck, I'm gonna come."

His hand slides up your back and you tell him, "Pull my hair!"

He grabs a fistful and as he's coming, he tugs firmly and you clench around him again. It's intense and the hottest climax you've ever been a part of.

You both collapse onto the bed and he lights a cigarette. Your legs feel like jelly and your heart is finally starting to slow down. Neither of you say anything. When he puts his cigarette out, he rolls and snuggles near you. When the two of you finally fall asleep, you're spooning him and neither of you put any clothes back on.


End file.
